An apparatus for hot pressing a pressed board mat in the manufacture of a chipboard, fiberboard and/or pressed board panels can comprise a continuously operating press with a lower press belt and an upper press belt and a conveyor with at least two endless conveyor belts adjoining each other.
The press has an entrance or mouth into which the conveyor extends with a delivery nose directed in the feed direction up to a delivery region between the delivery nose and the lower press belt of the press. The pressed board panel can also comprise a laminate.
A conveyor belt of the conveyor can be guided over the delivery nose.
Apparatuses of this type are constructed so that pressed board mats of differing thickness can be fed into the entrance and can be pressed to chipboard panels and/or fiberboard panels and/or laminate panels and the like of different thickness. Moreover the entire upper portion of the press can be adjusted or equipped according to the different sizes of the press gap width.
In the apparatus described in German Patent No. 31 19 529 and German Patent No. 34 32 548, the delivery nose is fixed.
The delivery region is a fixed region in which the pressed board mat to be pressed is delivered from the delivery nose to the lower press belt.
The entrance has a large size compared to the press gap size which is constricted in the feed direction until at the press gap. The entrance is heated or becomes heated in operation of the unit. That is especially true for the press belts.
Since the delivery region is fixed that means that the lower side of a pressed board mat to be pressed under the circumstances is in contact with an associated hot press belt longer than the upper side.
The setting or hardening process in the pressed board in such a case begins sooner on the lower side than on the upper side which according to the particular pressed board composition and dimensions can lead to an impairment in the quality of the lower side of the finished pressed board panel and may make an abrasive treatment of the lower side necessary to correct blemishes.